Project: Assassin-Preview
by Dawn walker wolf
Summary: I'm back, the best known wolf author is here with a new story surprise. This is only a preview chapter, it's short, but it's part of an upcoming story of Love, revenge, guns, fighting, sword fights, and hot female wolves, and mutated deadly insane creatures. Leave a review and enjoy reading!


**A/N: Hello everyone, I've returned back to see how progress is here. So far, the stories, the pairings, everything seems to be going off in a down direction. The stories are starting to make more of heartbreak than any other story topic here; there are even some stories that need some work. Overall, things have changed since I left. But enough of that, I'm now in college, my girlfriend is pregnant with our child that's a boy and we will be naming him Dawn, crazy huh? My pet wolf, Sebastian is now a father of four pups with a young wolf/husky I found back in December. My life is great, but I missed creating stories. . . .So I'm making a new one! That's right, I'm back, and I'm still walking strong in the dawn as a wolf. This is my greatest story idea yet, but right now I'm still working in my life.**

**So I bring you a special preview chapter of my upcoming story coming in March. Check it out.**

The set of eyes of the assassin slowly opened, adjusting to the sudden bright lights of the fire burning scattered around him. He looked to the left in a blurry sight, then seeing in clear sight of a N.P.S soldier being thrown to the ground violently as an enchanted Possessed jumped on top of him and quickly began slashing and impaling into the neck and chest.

Gunfire was heard; the assassin looked to his right, seeing another N.P.S soldier shooting a pistol down the large hallway in front of him, only to be shot directly in the head by gunfire coming from ViruCell soldiers down the hallway. More and more Possessed came jumping from above and slaughtering the remaining N.P. S squad, right as the assassin began to regain his vision and lifted his body off the ground. That's when he looked next to him as saw Hearts on the ground, not moving. He looked on her back to see her P.O.D.D damaged and the S6 parasite inside as well.

Veins then regained his strength and picked up Hearts off the ground, and picking her up off the ground and wrapped her left arm around his neck and began to carry her when a possessed came out from the corner of his eye and sprinted towards him.

But at the last second, the Possessed was shot through the heart and dropped dead. He turned around to see Brooklyn and Mist retreating to another hallway, avoiding the gunfire from the ViruCell soldiers. "Go, we'll meet up in the floors above; we'll be fine, move!" Brooklyn shouted as he kicked down a door near him and covered Mist as she went inside.

Veins quickly went to getting Hearts out safely as they limped down another blood stained hallway and turned the corner. Hearts whimpered in pain as blood was dripping from her back where her P.O.D.D was at, but Veins had a syringe to quickly heal here but first they needed a place to rest.

That's when they heard more screeching coming behind them, as had Veins turn around to see shadows of Possessed running towards their direction on the other side of the hallway.

"Veins. . ." He heard Hearts spoke softly. He looked at her and saw her looking ahead of them. He looked up and saw an elevator shaft just ahead. "Come on, stay with me" Veins said as he used his better strength to carry Hearts to the elevator, as they heard more Possessed coming their way.

They limped as quickly as they could, seeing the doors in their reach. But Veins had to be quick, so he kicked his paws to the glass button, and saw the tiny screen above the elevator counting down from 8.

"Come on. . ." Veins said in anger. The two then heard more possessed coming their way and getting closer. Hearts lifted her hear from Veins chest and saw the numbers.

7. . .

Veins looked back again to see the possessed right the hallway.

6. . .

Two of the incoming possessed jumped on the walls and crawled towards them while one of them crawled from the ceiling.

5. . .

Veins had to hold them off, so he put Hearts down, and pulled out his D.E 99 pistol.

4. . .

One possessed leaped at Veins, only to get shot through the heart and dropping to the floor, then shot another round at another Possessed but only blew off part of the shoulder.

3. . .

Veins continued to fire more rounds, killing two more possessed.

2. . .

Veins then backed away back to Hearts as he put away his pistol and picked up Hearts, ignoring the incoming possessed coming at them.

'Ding'

The doors opened, and both wolves jumped in, where they turned around only to see the possessed bring out a long, chrome, bloody blade from its arm and coming at them rising the blade. Veins quickly pulled out his pistol, and "F*** off!" He yelled, shooting the creature in the head, blowing off part of the skull, just as the elevator doors closed.

The possessed stood where it was, then dropped its head and gritted its teeth as the S6 parasite regenerated its missing skull piece and growled.

Veins lowered Hearts to the ground, with her breathing heavily. Veins pulled out the syringe and uncapped the needle. "You know where this has to go" Veins said, looking at the spot with his eyes. Hearts couldn't complain, not because she was in pain, but because that was the more vital spot with the parasite inside her.

"Just don't . . . make any moves" Hearts said, hinting a sign of a joke. Veins just replied with a smirk as he kneeled down. He grabbed the zipper on Heart's shirt, and zipped it down, remembering that she wasn't wearing a top, or bra or anything. He slowly, not to hurt her, pulled left part of the shirt away, revealing part of her left, white-fur breast. But he stopped there, and then quickly injected the recovering chemical inside into her blood.

He then got up and threw the syringe aside as he stepped back away from Hearts. That's when his ear-piece connected to ViruCell scientist, Yasuna. "Guys, what happened? You got cut off for a while there" She said over the connection.

"Unannounced happy surprise by the ViruCell soldiers, most of the N.P.S soldiers with us are dead. Brooklyn and Mist got away though" Veins said over the connection.

"You'll be arriving on the 20th floor soon, you run as fast as you can. Don't stop" Yasuna said as she went offline. Veins then looked back at Hearts, seeing her getting up slowly and regaining her strength back. "You good to go?" He asked.

"Oh you know it" Hearts said as she fixed her shirt again. That's when the elevator made a ding noise, and the doors opened. Veins reached behind him and grabbed his samurai sword, ready to strike. Hearts did the same.

The doors opened, and the two walked out. They found themselves in large circular room, coming out from the elevator in the middle of the room. They looked around; nothing alive was in their sights. "This is new, nothing is waiting for us" Veins said.

Hearts turned around, when something slimy and black dipped onto her shoulder. She wiped it off, but more came. That's when she heard low growling coming . . . from above her. She looks up and gasps with wide eyes.

Right above her was a large wolf, only to be 10 feet tall, the muscles on the arms and abs red, the forearm of the arms were in shapes of two large wings, and instead of feathers were thin blades. The skin and fur around the mouth was torn off, revealing the jaws in a way that the creature was smiling. There was also a piece of a chrome plate over the eyes.

The creature snarled at Hearts.

"Humphrey!" Hearts screamed in terror.

Veins turned around to see the creature dropping down to Hearts.

"Kate!" Veins yelled.

Veins sprinted and grabbed Hearts.

The creature was right on top of them. . .

**A/N- Project: Assassin. Thank you all for reading the sneak preview chapter of my upcoming story, Project Assassin. Come up with the best review for this chapter and I'll reveal a secret for the story that no one else will know until the end. **

**Revenge and Love make a great pair**


End file.
